Love Bites (but so do I)
by Demon Marker
Summary: Lost Girl AU. While looking for her Mother, Bo meets a powerful vampire named Hunter. Hunter helps Bo, but asks for her to spend the night with her in exchange. The Morrigan gets told that Bo is hunting for her mother & Vex & sends Tamsin in to keep an eye on the Succubus & the Wolf but both Tamsin & Hunter start falling for Bo and each other. . ValkubusxOC (G!P OC & Lots of smut!)
1. The Meeting

"Are you sure this is where we're meant to meet this guy?" Kenzi asks as her and Bo walk through the abandoned theatre. Shining their torches all around them trying to find the man they were to meet. Bo walking a few feet ahead of Kenzi.

"Yeah but it'll be a short meeting" Bo shined her torch up at the chandelier where a man was hanging from. The two girls walked around the scene inspecting the dead body stopping right in front of the hanging corpse. "Whaddaya think?"

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders "Well if its suicide, I think he seriously should have rethought his last outfit" suddenly the dead man stirs awake scaring Kenzi into drawing her sword in self-defense about to strike. Bo holds her hand in front of Kenzi.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey "both the hanged man and Bo try to calm the Russian girl down before she does some serious damage.

"Relax I'm on your side." The man sneered giving the girls a toothy grin revealing his fangs. _Oh great a vampire just what I need_ Kenzi thought. The vampire gave a disgusted grunt towards Kenzi "Can you call off your human, please?"

"Sorry thought you were dead" the man gave Bo a confused look. "What's with the noose?"

The vampire rolled his eyes "eh unrelated business disagreement." The vampire giggles as he starts to unhinge himself from the noose "As if a little lynching could kill me." Dropping from the chandelier as if it was a tiny drop. I'm mildly insulted" he said as he approached Bo.

"I mildly apologize. So" Bo dropped the duffle bag beside her and the vampire immediately went to the bag in desperation. Opening the bag revealing medical blood bags, the vampire picks on up bringing it to his lips and starts making disturbing noises.

Right when Bo was about to continue talking a voice came out of nowhere "Brother! Did I not teach you not to drool over your meal while in the presents of guests?" the vampire rolled his eyes while Bo and Kenzi looked around the big open room trying to find the source of the voice. Kenzi nudged Bo pointing to the top of the stairs higher than the chandelier where a woman in a long black leather over coat was crouching on top of the stairs hand rail.

Not bothering looking at his so called "sister" the vampire replied un-enthusiastically "Sister I don't remember inviting you to this little meeting of mine." The woman stood up on the railing with ease walking off the edge and landing carelessly, cracking the wooden floor around her she continues walking towards the group like she was just walking on level ground not walking off a two story ledge. She elegantly walked over to her brother when finding her place she stood straight placing her hands behind her back in a proper manner, looking down at the crouched vampire. Now that Bo could get a better look at the female she saw her for all her beauty. Light pale skin, long thick black hair with the sides shaved and the rest combed back into a flat Mohawk. Under her black coat she's wearing a crimson corset giving a generous amount of cleavage to Bo's delight finishing her outfit off with regular fitting jeans and jet black boots.

"Considering we haven't been in contact for decades, I wouldn't be surprised, but when I heard that you were meeting with the unaligned succubus, well, I just couldn't resist making an appearance. But honestly brother medic blood packs? People could use those in aid and wouldn't you prefer a heartbeat behind your feed?"

"Not all of us are as charming as you Sister to have their meals in bed from their night's companion." He snarled.

The woman bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of her brothers feelings "my apologies, I guess it is better than taking one's life in order to feed and survive." The female vampire turned her head towards the two girls who were lost amongst the conversation "where are my manners I am Hunter Ryder, Vampire Elder" holding her hand out towards Bo and Kenzi in greeting "it's a pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Bo, Bo Dennis" Bo looked the vampire in her blood red eyes as she answered while shaking the woman's hand, taken back with how proper and old fashion her manner was.

The woman gave Bo a charming smile and looked at Kenzi next "and who is the sidekick at the hero succubi's aid?" releasing Bo's hand to hold out to Kenzi.

"Kenzi, just Kenzi but dude that Selene, underworld entrance was awesome!" Kenzi praised as she shook Hunter's had vigorously in excitement

Hunter gave the human a gentle laugh "Thank you I've been working on it for a while actually you should have seen the first few tries, I swear my butt grew two sizes because I kept landing on it" Hunter started rubbing her behind in memory, making the girls chuckle.

"Excuse me sister will you let us get on with this meeting? Some of us have places to be, how did you find out about this meeting anyway?" the male vampire snarled.

Hunter gave him an unimpressed look "Please Brother you know the connections I have, I always make it a priority of mine to keep tabs of those I've taken in and that's including you. If I so desire I could know where you'll be before you even do."

The vampire rolled his eyes at his sister "No offence, but it's hard to believe you two are siblings, you're nothing alike." Kenzi said.

"What do you know, _human_." he snarled

Hunter slapped her brother across the back of the head "Treat her like you would any other Fae, Brother. Be thankful for human's they are our equal despite how the rest of the fae think. The world is as much ours as it is theirs. How many times have I taught you that Human's aren't just an easy feed, they help run and feed this world as much as the fae. Now find your manners before I wash your mouth out with soap and you know I will." He once again rolled his eyes and mumbled probably some profanities towards Kenzi or his sister.

Hunter looked at Kenzi giving her and Bo her undivided attention. "Siegfried and I are not of the same blood. I take lost and helpless vampires under my wing, I give them food and shelter and teach them ways to feed that don't cause any harm to anyone. In the very rare occasions they have to slay their meals I organize deals with local prisons so those who are on death row and have no chance of surviving past that due date become meals. You providing blood bags in trade of Siegfried's services are one of the options I teach. He always had a knack of sticking his nose in other people's business and could never keep his big mouth shut, so I taught him how he could use that for his benefit in terms of feeding. I haven't taught anyone for quite a time so that is the cause of my earlier remark about the blood bags." Hunter paused thinking what she was originally explaining.

"Sorry for the long explanation, to put it simply, Siegfried is one of the pupils I took in and I make them family so that is the cause of the "Brother" and "Sister" terms." Both Bo and Kenzi nodded in understanding both as intrigued with how vampires lived their everyday lives.

"So how do you feed then Hunter? If you enjoy a heartbeat behind your meal and you don't kill them or cause them harm?" Bo questioned.

Hunter smiled and got close to Bo leaning in to whisper in her ear "When you're feeling hungry next succubus, I'll show you" Bo felt shivers run down her spine and she had to admit it got her warm… down there. Making her eyes flash blue. "Give me a call when you're free yes?" Bo and Kenzi gave her a confused look not having any knowledge of how to contact the vampire. "Look in your pocket dear." Bo did as she was told and revealed a card that she has never seen before. Figuring Hunter slipped it in when she got up close to her. But to closer inspection the card was blank.

"Nice try Swifty, but your card is blank." Bo felt like she court the vampire out in her own game but to her surprise the vampire chuckled and again approached Bo, lifting her own hand up and taking out an army knife from under her coat, slicing her hand not even flinching at the pain. She takes the card from Bo and holds her bloody hand over the card letting the blood fall onto the blank surface. The card absorbs the blood revealing the text of Hunter's contact information. Hunter handed the card back to an impressed Bo who in hand showed it to Kenzi who was again amazed.

"Crafty" Bo admitted

"It helps when it comes to unwanted guests trying to find me and my family. Anyway Brother I'm done taking time from your meeting please proceed" Hunter said going back to her formal stance, standing straight with her hands behind her back.

Letting out a huff Siegfried started "What if I told you I found your Mother?"

Bo grabbed him by the throat lifting him slightly off the ground "I'd say you better not be lying" she stated as she gave him a deadly stare.

Siegfried clutching at Bo's hands around his neck struggled trying to turn to his vampiric sister giving her a pathetic look of helplessness. Hunter simply shrugged "Don't look at me you got yourself into this mess. I'm a mere onlooker and trust me I'm not looking at you." Bo looked at Hunter who in return gave her another charming smile.

Siegfried slowly reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a newspaper clipping. Bo snatched it out of his hands quickly opening it hoping to find the answers she's been looking for. The clipping showed a woman's mug shot with the heading "Baby Killer Sentenced". Bo's breath picked up in anticipation that this could be her mother.

"Is this her?"

"For twenty blood bags, you wish." He chuckled "that's as far as I got on the trail. The rest is up to you. She's beyond my reach."

"Lou Anne Heidlinger?"

"Come on Bo, Short, fat, fangy here is playing us." Kenzi said

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's all over the news. Not only is she on death row but she's located across the border, her execution is in like three days. That's very convenient."

"I said she had the answers, I never said you had a lot of time." He smiled smugly

"I actually may be able to help with that." Hunter voiced "Remember how I said I work with local prisons? Well local isn't really the right word I kinda meant every prison in the country. Including the one Miss Heidlinger currently resides in. She is a scheduled meal but if you need to get to her I might be able to help you. And by might I mean definitely."

"What do you want in return? By the sounds of it you seem like the kind of girl who has everything she ever wanted." Bo said

Hunter's expression fell to one full of seriousness "Think what you will Bo Denis but trust me I'm far from happy in this world. I might seem like I don't have a care in the world but that is far from reality." Hunter got up close to Bo her face full of darkness and mystery. She lowered her tone to just above a whisper "All I ask is that next time you have to heal" Hunter lifted her hand to Bo's cheek lightly caressing it as she speaks softly right into Bo's lips. Bo was in a daze at the feeling. All she could feel was warmth from Hunter's touch, a touch she started to crave almost as her eyes became hooded. Hunter saw the effect she was having on Bo and continued "All I ask is that next time you have to heal you come to me".


	2. The Blood Mage

_Hi Guy's just a little Demon Note, I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who is following this story. I've got big plans for this fanfic, but I would also love to hear what you guys think, so please feel free to leave a review it would help me out in knowing how you guys are feeling about the character's, especially Hunter and also how you feel about the direction the story is taking. I'm also open to any suggestions/ ideas you have for this fanfic. Thank you again for reading this guys it really means a lot too me. So with that said I hope you enjoy this new chapter :D_

Bo sat on Lauren's medical table patiently while the good doctor continued her examinations on her. She couldn't help herself from admiring Dr. Lauren Lewis, but as her eyes travelled down to the Doctor's breasts, Bo's eyes caught onto the necklace that the doctor was wearing. It had a certain charm about it, and Dr. Lewis wore it very well, but, hell in Bo's book she could sport anything well, even a trash bag. "I like your necklace." Bo started.

The doctor looked at Bo's hand that was holding her necklace and gently took it from her hand and placed it back on her chest. "Thank you" she said softly.

The air between the two women became uncomfortable, so Bo started some small talk. The small talked worked to get the conversation going and then Lauren asked Bo something, that made her remember a few questions that Bo herself had, for the good doctor herself.

"Have you had any luck sexually with humans yet?" The doctor asked as she shined a light into Bo's eyes.

"I'm still scared to try the whole meal deal. But uh, no rush, right?"

"No, no, of course not. Should take your time." Dr. Lewis agreed.

"I think taking things slow on that front would be good, for everyone. If they're ok with that."

"Devil's advocate, a succubus needs a healthy sex life in order to be stable. Of course when wounded you'll still need sex to heal."

"Well about that I did have Dyson there for a while." Bo said, Dr. Lewis' face dropped slightly at the mention of the wolf. "But he had a change of heart, but I did get an offer from this Vampire Elder chick named Hunter something… Ryder! Hunter Ryder."

"Ah yes I know Miss Ryder. She comes in to see me quite often." Lauren acknowledged.

"Really? Um, is there anything you can tell me about her? Anything I should know about? If you're allowed to tell me that is."

Dr. Lewis lifted her head in thought. "She's seen and been through a lot. She has lived centuries, and from what I've been able to assess of her, she doesn't age at all. In terms of being a Vampire Elder the jury is still out on that." Bo's brow furrowed in confusion.

"The Fae Elders gave her the _temporary_ title of Vampire Elder, but in all honesty no one actually knows what kind of fae she is. All we know is that she is the only one of her breed that we have on record." Lauren explained.

"But if they don't know what she is then how did they get the term Vampire Elder?"

"She consumes blood to feed like a Vampire but she had a lot more power than a Vampire and has lived longer than any Vampire in fae history. From what my studies have shown me, she can actually manipulate any kind of blood that is close to her, even the blood in her own body. She can form instant blood clots in her enemies, make their blood run thin." Lauren listed, "She can even change the temperature of someone's blood. To be able to study it up close is fascinating."

"Those are just a few things off the top of my head that she can do that most Vampires can't. But the most interesting fact is that she controls her hunger and only feeds while, like you, when she is in sexual intercourse, and from that in no way does she harm her pray. If anything, it increases her prey's pleasure level. Ah, look at me I'm rattling on like a kid on Christmas." Dr. Lewis smiles and starts going a light shade of red while she thinks about how nerdy she's being.

"She sounds more like a Blood Mage from a dungeon's and dragon's game." Bo said.

"Ironically, last I heard that's what the Fae Elders were going to change her title to. Lucky guess there Miss Denis." Lauren smiled.

"I just call it how I see it. So if she's seeing you, I take it that she's light fae?" Lauren giggled at Bo's statement.

"She's been alive so long no one made her choose a side. Well… more like she refused and everyone got tired of asking so, they just let her be. Very similar to you just not as determined."

"How so?" Bo asked.

"You refused to pick a side, because you don't believe in choosing sides, but with Hunter it's more of _I'm not picking a side and you can't make me._ Kind of thing."

"She sounds like a spoilt child."

"At the time when the blood king wrote the laws, she pretty much had that way about her. But now she's changed… drastically."

"What made her change?" Bo asked.

"The Fae Elders didn't think she was very stable for all the power she held, and how reckless she was. So, they spoke to the mother of the Valkyries, Freyja, and suggested that Hunter train with her Valkyries. Eventually she agreed and she herself had to come down from Valhalla to escort Hunter back to Valhalla." Lauren said.

"No one really knows what they did to her up there but she certainly shaped up when she came back years later. But even then she was difficult to deal with, just like a Valkyrie. But, again something changed her, and now she's acts like an elder almost, just a young looking, energetic elder. But I swear at the end of every medical session I've had with her, she asks for a lollypop."

"She sounds like Kenzi." Bo giggled, which in turn made Lauren laugh.

"Yes, it seems like she's a wise, older version of Kenzi. But maybe not as hyper. But heading back to the original subject at hand, I think she would be a perfect choice for you to feed off. She's patient enough and on the fact alone that you both feed in bed will help tremendously. I'll give her the appropriate information about your feeding, when it comes to humans just so she knows where you're at." Lauren gave Bo a friendly smile, secretly thankful that Bo wasn't sleeping with Dyson anymore. "And, I think you are free to go, Miss Denis."

Bo leaned close to Lauren and just above a whisper said, "Thanks for the checkup Doc. I'll guess I'll see you around." With that, Bo left the room leaving a very flustered Dr. Lauren Lewis.


	3. Lou Anne

_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the second chapter, I have no idea what went wrong but it's all fixed if you want to reread it. Thanks again to all of you who read, followed, Favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! The smut should be starting next chapter. Please feel free to review guys I would love to know your thoughts on how you feel about the direction the fanfic is taking. Thanks again guys - Demon Marker_

Bo drives into the prison carpark, chuckling at Kenzi singing _Wannabe_ by Spice Girls, word for word.

"Come on Bobo. You know you wanna and don't think that I don't know that you know the words. I hear you singing in the shower!"

"No, no I really don't Kenz, and I do not sing in the shower thank you very much."

"Yeah you do. That's when someone isn't making you sing in the shower, if you know whadda mean." Bo started giggling even more just as she pulled up in a parking spot. She looked at Kenzi dancing next to her in her restricting car seat, singing at the top of her lungs as the song was reaching the last chorus. "Come on Bo, don't let me down!"

Bo gave Kenzi her biggest grin as she finally joined in on Kenzi's Spice Girl rave. Singing or more like screaming at the top of her lungs:

" **Slam your body down and wind it all around** **  
** **Slam your body down and zigazig ah** **  
** **If you wanna be my lover"**

Kenzi clapped, laughing hysterically. "I knew you had it in you Bobo."

Bo wiped the happy tears from her eyes. "Never again Kenz. One time thing, you hear me?"

"Aye, aye Miss Horny, fake FBI agent, sir." Kenzi said as she casually saluted towards Bo.

Bo gave her a death glare as she got out of the car. Bo looked around the parking lot, wondering where she was to meet Hunter. She never said anything about a meeting spot. Bo's eyes caught sight of a black and red Camaro and leaning against the front door was none other than the calm and collected Blood Mage herself.

Bo started walking the short distance to the Camaro. As she got closer, she noticed Hunter casually flipping a gold coin as she waited, her thin sunglasses perched on her nose, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. "You two took your time getting here." She called out whilst flipping the gold coin. Bo was thankful that she had her own sunglasses on to hide her staring eyes, as she couldn't help herself check out the pale woman before her. She was sporting a tailored black men's suit with a bright red shirt tucked in, having the top few buttons undone and just to add to the comfy look, the Blood Mage had the cliché black and white converse on to finish off the outfit.

"Holy snot balls! This is your car?" Kenzi said in amazement. Bringing Bo out of her admiration.

Bo looked at the car and she couldn't see what the fuss was about. It's just a car. "What's the big deal Kenz, it's a car."

"This isn't just a car Bobo, this is a Camaro SS!" Kenzi let out a high, pitched squeal. "It even has the red racing stripe!"

Hunter let out a throaty chuckle. "This is my pride and joy! I call her Nina." She said as she rubbed the car's hood, staring at it like a proud parent. "Ok, shall we get this over and done with?"

"As ready as you are." Bo said, giving a small smile at the charming fae. Hunter started walking towards the prison as Bo checked to see if Kenzi was ready to follow. The smaller girl had her mouth open, still staring at the car, almost drooling. "Come on Kenz, the car will still be there when we're finished, I promise, and if you're really good, Hunter just might give you a ride sometime."

Kenzi's eyes widened with excitement. "You think she'll let me?" Bo couldn't help but giggle.

"I'd be happy to. It'll be nice to have the company." Hunter said from in front.

Kenzi jumped up and down on the spot in pure bliss. The three women came up to the prison, Hunter holding the door open for the two girls. "Ok, ok calm down Sidekick, we're undercover remember? Try and bundle all the joy up for now, ok?" Hunter said with a giggle.

"Aye, aye Captain Hunter!" Kenzi saluted at Hunter. To Kenzi's surprise, and also Bo's, Hunter played along, saluting back just as she was about to enter the building herself.

"At ease, Sidekick." Hunter played, walking into the building taking charge again.

Kenzi leaned to whisper to Bo, "I like her." then walked off following Hunter.

Bo just stood there thinking, " _Me too Kenz. Me too."_

Walking down a few hallways, Hunter led the girls to an officer in a booth. "Hey Alex, how you going?" Hunter greeted as she started placing her personal items into the little trays sitting on the booths desk to have them pass the scanners. Bo and Kenzi followed suit as they watched Hunter do her thing to try and get access to Lou Anne.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"I need a favour."

"Oh?"

"I need to speak to Lou Anne."

"That's some favour Hunter. But now that you mention it, I do have something in mind as a price." The short haired brunette said.

"Name it."

"Your sperm." The brunette put plainly.

"Excuse me." Hunter choked in surprise.

"Maggie and I, we want to start trying for a baby, but unless you haven't noticed she's kind of got the wrong equipment if you know what I mean." the woman said trying to be coy. "We tried going to a bank-" she said with quote marks, "and it's a lot of waiting and messing around, but we found another way of going about it."

Bo started having big doubts that Hunter was willing to go that far for her.

"So, because I'm intersex, you want to use me to get through the loop holes? Alex, I don't know. This is a big thing."

" _Well damn, she's intersex. That's interesting… and kinda hot. But there is no way Hunter is gonna go for this. How am I going to get to Lou Anne now in just two days? With basically no one to help me."_ Bo thought.

"Lou Anne is going to be executed in three days. I'm not the only one asking for a big favour here. The baby won't even be connected to you Hunter, that's the trick we learnt." Alex said.

"How are you going to take my DNA out of my own sperm, pray tell?"

"Simple. We mix it with a little Lady Luck. Maggie drinks it and then, boom! Temporary dick just for baby making. The baby might have one or two features of yours, but the DNA will belong to Maggie and myself."

"Lady Luck, which is also super rare and I guess that's another bit I have to get, right?"

"Right."

Hunter made a big sigh and turned to Bo, looking her in the eyes as she thought. "God damn it, fine. Since I have no ties to the baby, I guess there's no harm to it, right?" Hunter reached into her pocket and brought out a little vial of yellow liquid. "Here's the Lady luck. The Lady Luck should mask the taste of the sperm, but still Maggie deserves a medal for drinking that!"

"You know it's creepy when you do that." Alex said, taking the vial and bringing out a little bottle herself. "This is for you."

"You had the bottle on you?"

"What? Maggie and I were going to ambush you into it tonight at your place anyway. So yes, I had the bottle on me."

"Oh you were going to ambush me, tonight, how lovely of you." Hunter turned again to Bo. "See Bo, this was going to happen anyway, no big deal." Hunter said sarcastically, then turned back to Alex. "Remind me to remove you from my friends list on Facebook. You can pick up your swimmers tonight." Hunter said as she started moving towards the visiting area door. "And you better bring dinner."

Once all three of them were through the door and sat at an empty table to wait for Lou Anne, Bo started to speak. "Um, thanks for doing that Hunter. I didn't think you were going to go for it."

Hunter just casually waved Bo off. "You heard Alex. It was going to happen tonight anyway, it's no big deal Bo. Besides, Alex and Maggie are really good people. They're going to make great parents."

"But dude, that was super weird and super awkward!" Kenzi piped.

"You're telling me, and I'm the one they asked for the sperm." Hunter chuckled.

Just then a door opened and a guard escorted who they guessed was Lou Anne to the table.

"Whaddya want?" the prisoner asked bluntly. Bo stared at this woman and knew that Lou Anne was more than what most people knew about her.

"Well first off-" Kenzi started, "for the record, we're not really cops."

"She knows." Bo cut Kenzi off. "She's fae. I'm looking for my mother. I was told you might be able to help me."

"I don't even know who you are." Lou Anne said in not such a pleasant tone.

"She sent me to be raised with humans, if that triggers anything."

Lou Anne's face drops "You're the foundling."

Bo's eyes caught sight of Hunter, just remembering she was there. "Hunter, could you give us a minute?"

"Ha yeah- no. Privacy, went out the window when I was asked for my sperm, Bo. Besides, this story just started to get interesting." Hunter said smugly.

Bo rolled her eyes and paid her attention back to Lou. Lou started to talk. "I- I've heard about you, even in here. Just rumors though, nothing that could actually help you." Lou closed up again.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Believe it or not, I am the last person that would want to keep her mother from her child. Someone's wasting your time, and you're wasting mine." With that Lou Anne got up to leave.

This time Hunter spoke up. "Oh Lou, Siegfried sends his best."

Lou Anne turned back to Hunter, "Never heard of him." and with that, she went back to her cell.

"Yeah, I bet you don't." Hunter said under her breath. Hunter stood up and started stretching. "Well Succubus, it's been fun, but I gotta run. Vampires don't feed themselves these days. Oh, and remember our little deal we had, yeah?" Hunter said smugly, as she started to leave.

"Well at least you'll get something out of it, and by something I mean someone." Kenzi said.

"This does make sense. Siegfried had no reason to lie to me. Somethings going on here."

"So what's your next move?"

"I'm going to repay Siegfried and kick his blood sucking ass."


	4. You Didn't Do it, did you?

Bo entered the club house, she laughed to herself at the image before her: Kenzi slouching on the couch playing the PS4, with all kinds of snacks sprawled out around her, yelling curse words in Russian at the TV. "You know they can't hear you Kenz."

"Oh they'll hear me, right when I slice this guy's throat" a slicing wet sound filled the room as Bo grimaced at the graphic image of Kenzi's play "and then just to make sure they get the picture, we'll hide a land mine under his body for his team mates to find when they come to collect his stuff." Kenzi hid her character in a nearby bush in the game. "Now sit back Bo and watch the magic happen." Kenzi put down the controller and put her hands behind her head in relaxation after tapping the spot next to her on the couch for Bo to sit.

With a smile that she only saves for Kenzi (complete with an eye roll) Bo went and sat with her bestie while propping her legs up on the table and grabbing the bowl of popcorn, ready and waiting for the show to begin, just as Kenzi predicted the dead players team mates came on screen to loot their team members body, only for a loud bang to go off and the men turned into nothing but a blood splatter. Kenzi immediately leaned towards the TV "YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU _MOSHENNICHESTVO BLYAD'_!" she yelled. Turning to Bo with the most innocent look on her face she asked, "So how did your visit go with the badly dressed blood sucker?"

Bo pointed to the TV. "This is why I don't trust you with a gun!" she laughed.

"Na uh, I know you just want to get your little lusty sucker face on and drain em' of their horny life force, and you know I'd have shot them before you even had the chance!"

"Meh, half-half" Bo admits.

"Oh, Dyson dropped off some files for you. I was in the middle of a game with Hunter so I didn't get the chance to take a peak."

Bo gave Kenzi a surprised look. "Hunter?"

"Yeah"

"As in nobody knows how ancient she is let alone what she is, Hunter?"

"Yeah"

"Plays the PS4?"

"Yeah"

"Call of Duty, even?" Bo didn't believe it.

"Yeah, why do you know any other Hunter? Because I don't? She's one hell of a player too! But her name tag is so cheesy man! I rolled my eyes so hard when I saw it! 'BloodLover' like come on, hit the nail a little too hard on the head with that one." She said rolling her eyes like she did when she saw the Blood Mages Battle Tag.

"I bet she did the same when she saw yours, little miss RussianAssassin87!" Bo retorted back as she grabbed the file from the kitchen bench.

"Like you can talk ChiLover85." Kenzi murmured under her voice.

"What's the reading material?" Kenzi asked as Bo spread out the papers in the file before them.

"Oh, um, badly dressed blood sucker was murdered and this is his autopsy report."

"Oh yay I love murder mysteries!" Kenzi said, picking up one of the sheets in front of her.

Bo was just about to start reading when there was a knock on the door. Both girls turned their heads towards the sound, Bo then asked "You expecting anyone?"

"Na uh, you?" Bo shook her head in reply, getting up to open the door. To say Bo was surprised at the sight of a puffed out Hunter, drenched head to toe from the teaming rain behind her would be an understatement. But, hey, she wasn't complaining.

"Siegfried." Was all she said, guilt evident in her voice between deep breaths.

Bo nodded as she gave Hunter a look of sympathy. "Come out of the rain and we'll talk."

"I didn't want to disturb you guys I just heard you had his autopsy, I was hoping to just grab a copy so I could leave you guys in peace."

"Don't be silly Hunter, the least I can do is get you warm and dry after what you did for me. We can go through the autopsy together."

"But-"

"Nup, it's either my way or the highway so get in here."

Knowing that there was no point fighting with the succubus, Hunter gave in and entered, following Bo. As Bo entered the lounge room where Kenzi was. The Russian girl turned her head towards the chi lover, her eyes never leaving the file she was reading as she told Bo the news "Siegfried didn't go easy. Someone made an amusement park out of his pain receptors" looking up from the file, seeing the dead vampires 'sister' in the door way. Kenzi grimaced "Sorry" she whispered.

Hunter gave her a small smile "It's ok Kenz." The woman reassured her as Bo handed the Blood Mage a towel, taking the said woman's coat from her when she shrugged it off revealing a very bright red, tight, wet tank top that left Hunter's muscled arms exposed for Bo to drool over. That was until she wrapped herself with the towel, the muscled arms going back into hiding.

Hunter headed over to sit next to Kenzi. The Russian offered a 'pleased don't be upset with me' smile as she spoke, "if it makes you feel any better, I killed those guys who kept T-bagging me in COD"

The news made Hunter let out a small giggle "Nice! How did you do it? Like I told you?"

"Yep" Kenzi said with a big nod of the head, proud she to have overcome her nemesis: The T-baggers.

"And the mine under the body?"

"Went up in a cloud of blood baby"

"Hell yeah that's my Kenz-a-nator!" Hunter cheered offering a high-five which Kenzi immediately met along with a fist pump.

Bo came over with the file she was about to start reading previously and sat on the coffee table in front on Kenzi and Hunter. "You know I'm surprised you even play consoles Hunter."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, aren't you old enough to have seen and experienced the real thing? What can a video game do to compare with the real thing?"

"What? Just because I'm ancient, means I have to spend my time knitting scarfs and shitting in diapers? I have to do something to pass the time and in saying that, console war games are nothing like real war. The closest comparison, video game wise, would be Battlefield 1 and even then it's nothing like real warfare. You can't use the same strategy you would in war in a video game! In a video game you know that if you die you will respawn, no harm done to you what-so-ever. So there is no hesitation to just run at the enemy head on spraying them with bullets but, in the real thing you could die at any moment and that's it. I don't play games for reminiscence, I play them for fun. Like most people."

"Fair enough, I just never would have guessed you were such a geek." Bo puffed.

"Don't forget to add badass to that title." Hunter smiled, in turn making Bo giggle and blush.

 _Oh boy, I'm so falling for her. Even if I get to sleep with her for feeding purposes I think she would probably charm her way into my pants anyway! Oh god, it's not the time for you to get wet now Bo. Wait till you're hungry or at least for a time with better circumstances!_

But even with the pep talk Bo gave herself, her eyes still locked onto the cleavage that was offered up to her from Hunter's tank top.

 _BO DENIS EYES ON THE AUTOPSY FILE. NOW._ Bo finally snapped out of her admiration for Hunter's décolletage, thankful that the admired woman didn't notice… not that she would mind if she did. _Heh heh, I've got it so bad._

Bo got back to reading the file. "This just doesn't make sense. There isn't anything that connects neither me, Siegfried or Lou Anne together. In either of their files." Bo said letting the file fall on her lap as she let out a deep breath.

"How did Siegfried die?" Hunter asked with a confused look that matched Bo's.

"His heart was cut out, while he was still alive." Kenzi answered.

Hunter's confusion intensified as Bo held out her hand to Kenzi to hand over the file. "There's no way this is human. Must be some sort of fae."

Bo looked at the picture provided in the file of Siegfried's dead body, "why aren't there any defensive wounds?"

"Wait, what?" that got Hunter's attention. "Can I see that?" she asked as she got up, walked behind Bo and leant over to see the file. Bo was struggling to concentrate on the material in front of her as she could feel Hunter's breath on her neck, a bright blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Kenzi? Does the report say anything on ligature marks or drugs in his system?" the blood mage asked, her eyes not leaving the photo of her brother.

Kenzi pulled her laptop over and quickly searched. "Erm… nope. No restraints, no drugs."

Hunter's eyes narrowed with anger as she came to a realisation "Son of a bitch." She said under her breath, grabbing her coat in a hurry, leaving before neither Bo nor Kenzi could get a word out.

Hunter arrived at the prison, rushing to where the guard 'Alex' was, she pulled out the medical bottle that she filled with her "essence" and slammed it on the desk in front of the red head. "I need to see Lou Anne again, Alex."

"Ah ok, go on through Hunt." The guard taking the bottle and putting it in her bag underneath the desk before thanking Hunter under her breath.

Hunter's leg was bobbing up and down so fast with pent up energy that it almost became a blur to the human eye. _Please let me be wrong about this._

A guard brought the woman out, shackles and all, sitting her down in front of her. The blood mage didn't speak till the guard was out of ear shot. "It wasn't you, was it?" Hunter simply put.

"What are you talking about? What the hell do you think I'm in here for!?" Lou Anne asked, her patience running out.

"Sure, your body committed the crime. But you had no control over it, did you? I could see the pain in your eyes before, but I didn't understand why it was there. Now I know, someone made you kill those three boys, didn't they?"

"Lucas, Jacob and Cody." Hunter's eyes softened.

"There it is. The love and pride of a mother." Hunter's whole body changed from someone on a mission, to someone who knew pain, and sympathised. "What happened Lou?" Hunter said softly. She wanted Lou to know she was here to listen and help, and that, Lou got.

"I knew the rules of being a dark fae, and I ignored them. I fell in love with a human. He never knew what I was but the more I fell deeper in love, the harder I tried to leave the life I lived as a dark fae behind. I tried cutting myself off from my clan to protect them. Guessed I didn't do a very good job." Lou Ann's mouth was twitching, trying to hold back the tears, the cries that come with such a great loss.

"It was punishment?" the woman couldn't speak without the sobs spilling, she just nodded. Hunter pushed her back against the chair in an aggravated slouch, wondering what she could do to help this woman who didn't deserve this pain simply for loving someone. "I'm going to get you out of here, ok? I don't know how yet, but no matter what, I promise you, I'm going to get you out." The blood mage assured Lou Ann with a determined look in her eyes.

Hunter stood about to leave "If the woman who I was with last visit comes and asks questions, answer them with the truth, she just wants to help too, ok?" the broken woman nodded again.

Hunter was about to turn and leave but Lou asked one last question. "Who are you?"

Hunter let out an amused puff "I'm a pissed off Badass Geek who's hungry for blood."


	5. Did I interrupt something?

_Hello beautiful people, how are we all? I was up all night working on this and I'm dead tired so it hasn't been proof read yet but I wanted to get something out before I went to bed, but I will eventually edit this. So here you go my lovelies enjoy!_

Hunter walked into the Ash's compound with determination. She had one goal: Get Lou Ann out. She didn't care what she had to do to make it happen, she saw an innocent mother in mourning and as if that wasn't punishment enough she was on death row for something she had no control over what-so-ever. Perhaps it was love Lou Ann had for the ones she lost that sparked the determination in Hunter or maybe it was that Hunter shared something in common with the innocent mother. Something Hunter wished they didn't.  
Finally reaching the door to the large room the Ash was currently in only to be stopped by a guard. The suited man holding his hand barely an inch from her chest. "Wait to be announced." He said in a deadbeat tone.

Not giving a damn to their formalities Hunter swatted the guards hand away, "I can announce myself." She said. Readjusting her coat, she walked to the centre of the large room with her head held high before booming out "THE UNALIGNED BLOOD MAGE, HUNTER RYDER. HERE TO SEE THE ASH!"  
The Ash who was standing at the top of a grand marble staircase stared down at Hunter with an unimpressed look on his face. "Have you finally come to join the light fae perhaps?" he says while descending the white stairs.  
Hunter rolled her eyes. "Uh no" prolonging the words said. "I'm here because of Lou Ann."  
"Such matters are for the dark to handle. Not me nor my clan." The dark skinned man said in his husky voice.  
"So you're just going to let a woman die because she fell in love? Because she wanted a family?"  
"Perhaps she should have thought of that before she joined the Dark Fae. She isn't part of my clan therefore not under my protection."  
Hunter was getting agitated by the Ash's ignorance that he called morals.  
"Take my advice blood mage, let this matter go. You and your succubus friend are toying with forces you don't understand."  
Hunter had had enough of his blasé attitude on the subject. "How can you just stand back and watch this innocent woman wither away in a cell?! She didn't do anything wrong! She already had to watch her loved ones die by her own hands isn't that enough punishment?" Hunter shouted.  
"My word is final." The Ash answered and walked away.

Hunter was fuming mad as she stormed out of the room only to be met by Lauren and Bo who were walking the way she just came from. "Hunter? What are you doi-"  
"Don't bother with that jack ass Bo. He's not going to help, I already tried." Hunter said, blood still boiling, unable to stand still.  
Bo let out a sigh. "Well that's my plan gone." Bo put her hands up in defeat. "You got anything else up your sleeve?" she asked the unsettled blood mage.

Hunter ran her hand down her face as she thought only for it to pause at the bottom of her chin when she got an idea. "Actually, you know what I might! But I'm going to have to leave it for tomorrow. It's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow Bo, I'll tell you if I get anywhere ok?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting."

Hunter was about to turn and leave till she thought of a loose end she had to tie up. "Oh Dr. Lewis? The files from our sessions. Does the Ash have access to those?"  
"Yes he does."  
"Fuck, I was afraid of that. Look, I'm not going to come in anymore Doc. I don't want the Ash knowing the personal details of my life. Retelling it once is hard enough, I don't want him snooping around in my files and asking questions. It's nothing personal."  
"Its fine Hunter. I understand."  
Hunter bowed her head to both woman and left. The two ladies soon following since they had no business with the Ash.

* * *

Bo came home to find Kenzi once again on the couch playing the playstation. "I need healing people! Oh, oh, oh! Get the Mercy, get the Mercy!" the Russian yelled at the TV screen.

Bo rolled her eyes, grinning at her bestie. No matter what happened in her day she would always end up smiling once she saw the tiny Russian she came to love with all her heart.

Walked to the kitchen counter, dumping her keys and coat before starting up a conversation with her friend. "I have had a shit day."  
Concentrating on her game, the Russian didn't reply.  
Bo walked up behind where the gaming Russian sat leaned in and gave her a greeting kiss on the cheek. "If anyone wants me I'll be in the world's longest, hottest bath." She said then started making her way to that said bath."  
"And I'll be kicki- MAT' UBLYUDKA! Don't you boop me of the edge! Ah screw you too!" Kenzi raged, throwing the controller on the couch, crossing her arms and pouting. "Not fair." She murmured.

* * *

Stripped down, Bo was running her soon to be hot bath in nothing but her kimono. Relaxing as she listens to the water run until her head was suddenly forced under the water by an unknown presence behind her. Bo thrashed here and there trying to break free from the grip on her head but whatever that was holding her down was strong. Fighting with all the strength in her neck against her attacker Bo's head shot up out of the water so fast she almost got whip-lash when the force holding her down suddenly released her.

Staggering back Bo fell on her ass hurriedly trying to clear her eyes of water Bo couldn't believe her bloodshot eyes. Hunter was holding what looked to be an olive skinned woman with dreads for hair by the neck against her bathroom wall. The mystery fae had rags for clothing and their teeth where disgustingly black and sharp.

The fae fought against Hunter's tight grip, clawing at the one hand that she was holding her up by and trying to kick her way to freedom. Hunter on the other hand didn't even flinch. This was easy for her. She looked the mystery fae in the eyes "Can't you see the lady wants privacy!" she said as she threw the fae across the room.

The fae jumped to their feet as Hunter walked towards them jutting out her hand as a blood red machete materialized from her wrist. Gripping the weapon tight as the fae ran towards her. Hunter took one large swipe and the fae's head flew off its body with a clean cut, the body dropping lifelessly to the ground.

Bo was still taking deep breaths trying to steady her lungs again, Hunter immediately rushing to her side. She gently stroked Bo's hair out of her face. "Hey it's ok. You're safe." She cooed as Kenzi ran in with her sword at the ready.

"Bobo, you ok?"  
For a while all Bo could do was nod vigorously. A trail of blood making its way down the side of her face.

"Shit you're bleeding." Hunter gently cupped Bo's head to examine the damage. "It's nothing serious. That fae must have bashed your head against the tap when it pushed you under. I doubt there would be a concussion but we should get you healed up just in case." Hunter quickly looked to Kenzi and back again. "Bo, you and Kenzi are staying with me could have been a hit someone put out on you. If so it's not safe for you two to stay here ok?"

Bo nodded, her breathing now back to normal, she found herself lost in the soft hands that where gently cupping her cheeks.

Hunter put Bo's arm over her shoulder as she hoisted her up in her arms, carrying her out of the room bridal style.

"Kenzi can you pack a bag for Bo? I don't want her to exert the little energy she has."

"Aye, aye Blood Mage" Kenzi casually saluted.

Bo nestled her head against Hunter's warm chest, happy enough just to fall asleep listening to the steady heartbeat.

Hunter sat on the couch with Bo still in her arms while they waited for Kenzi. Bo looked up at the blood mage meeting soft red eyes looking back at her. "How did you know I was in trouble?" Bo asked in a scratchy voice.

"One came after me when I was driving home. I knew immediately that if it's a hit, you would be targeted too. We're both pretty deep in this case. So once I reduced that ugly fuck of a fae to nothing but road kill, I sped my way here. I could feel you panicking. Your blood was racing. It was like a fast drum beat in my ears. So I stormed in and the rest you know." Hunter explained giving Bo a small smile then mumbled "The bloody bitch scratched Nina too."

With her head still against Hunter's chest, Bo gave a small chuckle and a soft thankful smile graced Bo beautiful face, and Hunter was in awe of the succubus' beauty. Almost in a trance from Bo's glow, Hunter gently stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

The two losing themselves to the moment. They almost felt like they were the only two people in the world till… "Ok you horny fae-bees! I'm all set!" Kenzi announces as she walks in the room. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked with a cheeky smile to go along with her question.

 _Guess what's coming up in the next update. SMUT! So it begins mwahahaha._


	6. I Think I'm Forgiven

"Alright then. Kenzi can you help Bo to my car? I'll get the luggage you packed for you both." Hunter asked as she grabbed the heavy luggage bags in one hand for each. Slowly walking behind the two women making sure that Bo made it inside the car alright before opening her car's boot and neatly putting the luggage inside then lining the inside of her truck (covering the luggage as well) with a blue plastic tarp.

Bo and Kenzi were now comfortably waiting in Hunter's car both hearing the sound of the tarp, they gave each other questionable looks, before Bo spoke up. "Hey, what are you doin' back there?"

Hearing Bo call out, Hunter walked to the side of the car, taking off her coat and throwing it on the empty front passenger seat she then went up to Bo and leaned on the rolled down window of the back door that separated them. "Well." She said prolonging the word "I don't know if you noticed but you have a very dead, very fresh, fae corpse in your house. So I was thinking of taking care of disposing it for you. This way you don't have to worry about cleaning it up and I provide my vampiric brothers and sisters with a fresh meal. So in the end we both win."

Kenzi's face went pale. "Oh god I'm gonna hurl."  
Hunter nodded along "I know it's not pleasant to hear, especially if you're new to how the fae work but it's normal for them. They have to eat. Just like Bo has to have sex for chi, we need blood. Either it's from the dead, living, Human or animal, to each is their own." Hunter went silent for a moment as her thoughts drifted to a time when she used kill had to feed, all those hundreds of years ago, the thoughts causing her face to fall in sadness.

Bo herself was in another world completely as all she could focus on was how good Hunter's muscles looked in the tight, long sleeved shirt she had on. The fact that Hunter was leaning on her folded arms on the window made her biceps all the more prominent. Bo crossed her legs in hopes of subtly easing the burning want between her legs, unfortunately for her it wasn't working but then again she was imaging herself licking along those big biceps of Hunter's, which wasn't exactly helping.

Clearing her throat as she shook her head out of the clouds, Hunter straightened up "ok, I'll only be five minutes."

True to her word, in the next five minutes they were on the road on their way to Hunter's home. The car was quiet, well quiet in the sense that there wasn't any talking amongst the three women. But even if they were to talk they would have to yell to be able to be heard over the roar of Hunter's car 'Nina' engine. Hunter looked in her review mirror to see Kenzi with a big smile on her face as she watched the scenery zoom by, and to give her the full experience, Hunter would speed up when she deemed it safe enough giggling along with Bo as Kenzi screamed her excitement like someone on a rollercoaster.

Coming to an eventual stop, Kenzi looked out the window. "Uh Hunter? Where are we?" All Kenzi could see were trees, and not just any trees, the kind of trees that were especially spooky at night. To say that Kenzi was nervous was an understatement.  
Hunter didn't reply. She just sat there staring straight ahead, unmoving. Kenzi looked at Bo to get her take on what was happening, only to find her unconscious next to her.  
"What the fuck!? Bo?" Kenzi started shaking the succubus. "Bo please! This is hella creepy!" Kenzi started freaking out looking back to the front to keep an eye on Hunter who she now deemed a serial murderer only to find her seat empty. Now Kenzi lost her shit and started shaking Bo vigorously, desperate for her to wake up. "Come on Bo! I told you that vampire was too cool to be true! Oh god she gonna eat us!" looking in every direction possible the tiny human was on high alert.

"BOO!"  
Kenzi screamed her head off at the sudden appearance of Hunter who had a big smile on her face collapsing on the floor in a fit of giggles, holding her belly as she rolled back and forth. Kenzi started taking deep breaths "What? But, Bo…" she looked towards the succubus who was now laughing and wide awake. "How did you two-? When did you plan that?" she accused smacking Bo's arm.

Hunter hooked her arm on the open widow pulling herself up from the ground, now recovered from her laughing fit, "We didn't." she said a chuckle working its way out of her mouth every now and then. "When I first pulled over, Bo gave me a puzzled look" then Hunter put her finger to her own lips in a silent gesture "luckily she understood my silent message of 'don't give me away because I want to scare the shit out of your best friend. Hehe. Uh man Kenzi you're gonna be the death of me" Hunter said in a happy sigh as she started walking to the trunk.  
"Me? I'm gonna be the death of you? You scared me! Half to death I might add. I probably have white hears now because of you!" Kenzi turned to Bo "and you! You missy are in so much trouble you are just lucky you're injured otherwise I would have brought down Mother Russia herself on you!" she scolded, crossing her arms with the cutest grumpy face ever.  
Bo brushed off the scolding knowing the Russian would've forgotten about it by tomorrow. 

Hunter got back in the car and picked up a small device that she closed her hand around, clicking the button on top which made the gizmo start beeping then the blood mage smoothly threw it out the window and pulled back on to the road. "What was that about?" Bo questioned.  
Hunter glanced at her in the review mirror as she spoke. "Oh, sorry. Just unloaded the body back there. It was where I hit the one that came after me. That beeping thing was just a GPS so the butcher who sells to my brothers and sisters can collect the bodies and do what they do to, to have em' ready for sale."  
"Hmph, the circle of life." Bo remarked.  
"You have no idea. You okay back there Kenzi?"  
"Just peachy." Kenzi grumbled out with her arms still crossed.

Bo let out a relieved sigh when the car came to halt. She was getting hungry and it was starting to show. She could see the blue glow of her eyes reflecting off the back of the leather seat in front of her. She looked out the window making sure they were at their destination and not in some scary looking forest to scare Kenzi again. To her relief she saw a house… a very big house. It wasn't the size of a mansion but looking at what seemed to be three stories, you could tell that Hunter was living in comfort. "Wow some house." Bo said as she watched the iron electronic gates open in front of them.  
"Yes, well, living as long as I have you tend to save up a nice amount of dough. It definitely helped when I started to take in Vampires. I wanted them to feel comfortable, not like they were in a prison." Turning off the engine Hunter got out of the car and walked over to Bo's door, opening it for her. Seeing Bo's eyes glow, Hunter's face turned to one of sympathy so she offered her hand to the hungry Succubus and when Bo took it, Hunter pulled her up out of the car and leaned in speaking softly "Come on, we're almost there Bo. Just hang on a little longer while I get Kenzi settled." She said and looked Bo in the eyes with a gentle gaze "Can you do that for me?"  
Bo nodded as her eyes died down back to their original brown. It was all Bo could do not to lean in to Blood Mage.

Hunter guided the two ladies through the first story of her large house eventually coming to a stop in an open kitchen where there was a small grey haired elderly woman cleaning the stove. "Oh Anna, I didn't realize it was so late." Anna faced Hunter with a happy smile on her face. Revealing a tattoo on her left eye, a symbol that was derived from Egyptian culture.  
"Hunter! You're fridge is still full! Have you not been eating?" she asked with a thick accent.  
"No, no I've been eating out lately, that's all." Hunter answered.

"And who are these two stunning young ladies, Hunter?"  
"Oh sorry. Where are my manners, Bo, Kenzi this is my house keeper, long time friend slash mother figure, Anna. Anna this is Bo and Kenzi, they will be spending the night here with me."  
Anna gave the girls a warm, welcoming smile that made Bo and Kenzi feel at home and happy almost like eating a fresh cookie in front of a fire.

"Anna I haven't really been in any room apart from my bedroom so if you want you can take the night off and you can have two boxes of your payment as well." Hunter said in a voice only those close to her heard. A voice she saved only for family.  
Anna approached Hunter and reached a hand up to her cheek and started pinching "you better not be taking it easy on me just because I've gone grey missy, hmm? I'm still as sharp as the day we met on the battle field, I am."  
"Oh I know you are. Now get out of here you old thing and remember your cereal!" Hunter said to the shorter lady as she gave her a hug. After which Anna swatted Hunter's arm.  
"Ha, says the woman who's more than double my age." Anna replied making her way to a cupboard which was filled with honey cereal boxes.

Hunter watched the woman leave only to be questioned by Kenzi who was sitting at the kitchen island on a bar stool next to Bo,  
"Are you really so cheap that you pay your house keeper with cereal?" The Russian said unimpressed.  
"It's not as petty as you think. Anna is a Brownie. They love honey. If you ever ask a Brownie what their preferred payment type would be, they would either say honey or something that has honey fused in to it. Do you really think so little of me Kenzi? Or are you just upset about my little prank?" Hunter smirked.  
Kenzi crossed her arms again and let out a grumpy "humph." 

"Ok Kenzi, this should cheer you up. Your room is just up the stairs, once you're at the top turn left and it's at the end of the hall. You have a mini fridge in there with all a gamer's needs, soda, chocolate, water. You also have candy of all sorts, a flat screen TV with a PS4 equipped with VR and a wide range of games. If there is a food you haven't got up there feel free to raid the kitchen, just don't go into the red fridge or Anna's pantry, Ok?"  
By the time Hunter was done explaining Kenzi looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Soon enough Kenzi was running towards the grand staircase, but not before turning back to briefly give Hunter a bear hug "Thank you fairy godmother!" she muffled as she squeezed Hunter all she could then taking off running again yelling out "Have fun getting your freak on with the sexy vampire Bobo!"

Bo and Hunter giggled as they heard the door slam.  
"Somehow I think I'm forgiven." Hunter smiled,  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do all this you know." Bo said as she stood and walked to Hunter taking her hand.  
"I know but Kenzi just seemed to work her way into my heart. It was all set up anyway it wasn't any trouble. But enough of that let's get that little succubus inside you fed shall we?" she said as she picked Bo up bridal style and carried her up the stairs heading in the opposite direction that Kenzi went.


	7. We'll fill that appetite of yours!

Kicking the door open and slamming it closed behind her with the same foot, Hunter carried Bo to the four poster bed that lay waiting at the back of the dark room. From what Bo could tell, the room was clean, spotless in fact. It was warm inside but at the same time cold, it didn't have that lived in feel to it. It didn't feel like Hunter at all. It just seemed to be the room she slept in and got ready for the days of her life but nothing more.

Bo's thoughts were interrupted when Hunter placed her ever so gently at the head of the bed against the softest pillows Bo has ever felt. Bo was almost content to just let her head sink in to the pillows and sleep for a week or two. But her head wouldn't let her as she felt the room start spinning. Even when her eyes were closed she felt the uncomfortable effect of the dizziness take hold.  
"God my head is spinning." Bo said, her eyes still closed.  
But when she did open them, the dizzy spell faded immediatly as she was met by the sight of Hunter's perfect six pack as the Blood Mage was in the middle of taking her shirt off, leaving her top half in just a black sports bra.  
"Don't worry we'll get that taken care of." Hunter said as she threw her shirt somewhere behind her. Giving Bo a look of lustful hunger, Hunter got on the bed on all fours and started crawling up Bo's body like a predator stalking it's pray. When they were face to face, Bo could clearly see the soft, sincere look on Hunter's face as she ever so gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bo's ear. The older fae stared straight into the Succubus's eyes, slowly leaning closer, so close their noses were barely millimeters away from each other, it was all Bo could do to not just grab Hunter's face and ravage the Blood Mage with everything she had.

Thinking at a rapid pass all the dirty things she would do to Hunter, Bo started breathing heavily. Hunter's look turned into one of smugness, "and we'll get that big appetite of yours sated, hmm?" Hunter whispered onto Bo's lips. Bo couldn't hold back anymore as she grabbed Hunter's face, pulling her to her lips and by god if they weren't the softest lips she's ever kissed. Licking the Blood Elder's lips silently asking for entrance, Hunter gladly granted access loving the feeling of Bo's velvety tongue inside her mouth, not before long Bo started to feed, only taking enough to steady her head, she wanted this to last as long as possible, she wanted to enjoy this, but fuck she tasted good, the Succubus struggled to end the feed. In the end she had to resort to physically topping the Blood Mage to distract herself enough to stop the feeding. Feeling the bed sink from the sheer weight of Hunter, letting out a laugh, Hunter looked Bo right in the eyes as the baby fae straddled her ab riddled stomach.  
"Hmm you're a feisty one aren't you? I should've expected that from a succubus in home territory." She said smugly, her attitude soon changing once Bo opened her silk kimono to reveal her naked body underneath. "Fuck you're beautiful Bo." Hunter whispered. The compliment made Bo smile and the Blood Mage was rewarded when Bo started grinding her hips, spreading her juices all over Hunter's abs as a moan tore from both of their throats.

Hunter shot up, sitting up straight, instinctively wrapping her arms around Bo's waist, Bo's body shifting so she sat on Hunter's lap, instantly feeling the giant bulge beneath her. "Mm I see you're as raring to go as I am." Bo whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe before pulling away, moving down Hunter's body, making sure to push her ass in the air to tease the older fae, Bo smiled when she saw the grimace from how desperate Hunter was, the Blood Mage struggling to wait for Bo to make her move and sure enough Bo started rubbing her hand over the bulge in the Raven haired fae's black jeans, loving how it twitched under her palm.

"Ugh you're a tease, you know that."  
Bo giggled at the statement. "I'd like to think it's in my nature." She smiled then started tugging at Hunter's pants, "How bout we get this off hmm?"  
Hunter was more than happy to oblige the naked succubus, lifting her hips to help. To say Bo was taken by surprise when she saw how big Hunter's member was, is an understatement. As the eight inch cock sprung free from its confines Bo face turned to one of shock and hunger. Bo took the hard member in her hand and started to slowly pump while taking one of the Blood Mages balls into her mouth and started to suck with everything she had.

Hunter tossed her head back in bliss "Bo… argh…" Hunter couldn't use her words so instead she grabbed the succubus by the throat making sure not to hurt her, just wanting her attention. They both sat up straight on their knees, face to face till Hunter leaned down, licking up Bo's neck to her ear "I want you on your hands and knees" she purred into the baby fae's ear.

Bo more than happy to, even swaying her plump ass, hoping to entice the Blood Mage even more. Hunter roughly grabbed Bo's ass and without warning pushed all the way inside her tight center till she was balls deep. "Oh fuck!" Bo yelled. She really wasn't expecting so much so soon but she couldn't deny that she liked Hunter's boldness.

"Come on Succubus. I know you can take it." Hunter grunted as she started pumping into Bo. Bo's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were shut tight, letting the pleasure Hunter was giving her take over. Both women grunted, moaned and whined with pleasure both of them loving the slapping sounds from the skin on skin contact, the squelching of Bo's juices being pushed and pulled with Hunter's member, it was pure bliss.  
A few seconds later Bo felt the Blood Mage pull out turning to face her and question, only for the blood mage to beat her to it.  
"Come here." She said huffing and puffing, running her hand along Bo's back in comfort.  
Bo sat up once again on her knees, shuffling over to the older fae. Once close enough Hunter picked the Succubus up under her thighs, lifting her up enough for Bo to instantly wrap her legs around the muscled woman's waist.  
The two women put their sweat covered foreheads together as they both heaved, Hunter moving a hand down to her large member, aligning it to Bo's center, and letting out a loud groan emanating from the blood mages throat as Bo sank down on her. "Fuck Bo. You're so god damn tight. I don't know how much longer I'll last." Hunter said taking deep breaths to get what she needed to say out. "When I'm about to come I want you to start feeding. You'll know when I'm about to come, trust your instincts, you'll get twice the amount of chi when you feed while someone is…fuck… climaxing. And don't worry about protection, being a succubus, your body will naturally reject any sperm."  
All Bo could do was nod in response.

Just moments later, like Hunter said Bo started feeling the older fae's orgasm approach. Her body started getting warmer and an aura started shining around the blood mage. Becoming brighter the closer she got to release. Hunter started pumping into Bo harder and faster. "Bo… urgh… I'm" Bo cut her off by grabbing her face and pulling her in as she started to feed just as she felt Hunter's hot cum coat the insides of her center. The chi tasted strong and heavy and oh so heavenly. Bo thought it was just as good as if the Blood Mage were to cum directly into her mouth. With both the chi and cum entering her Bo's eyes rolled into her head as the pleasure took over causing her own climax. Riding her climax out on Hunter's cock as hard and fast as she could.

Once finished both women collapsed back on the bed. Both breathing heavily and with content smiles on their faces as sleep slowly crept up on them. Bo was the first to fall into a slumber, Hunter watching her as her breathing evened out. "I'm getting to close to you Bo. I don't know if I can take any more heartache." Hunter shook her head and sat up over the edge of the bed, rubbing the kink in her neck. "Fuck" she breathed out. After a few minutes of getting lost in her own head Hunter moved to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Only in there for a short while Hunter turned under the shower head at the sound of the shower door being opened, greeted by the beautiful site of Bo's naked body. "Weren't you sleeping?" 


	8. Bob

_Hey there everyone, I know it's been so long so I updated this but to make it up to you not only do you get smut at the beginning but this chapter is double the size of my others so hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the typos it took me all night to write this and my neck is killing me. Hope you are all well and thank you all for the follows and favourites. Love you all. - Demon Marker._

* * *

Bo stepped into Hunter's running shower, wrapping her arms around the back of the Older Fae's neck. "Well I was sleeping but the glow of your horny aura was so bright it woke me up and I thought 'who am I to deny one of the Oldest Fae's alive another mind blowing orgasm hmm?'" with their bodies against one another Bo could feel Hunter get harder and harder with every word so the Succubus leaned in to Hunter's ear and whispered "I think your little Hunter agrees somehow" grabbing Hunter's hardening member as she slowly starts stroking. "Plus you didn't feed last time, I want to know what it feels like to have your teeth in me" Bo added in a sultry voice laced with lust.

Hunter's eyes closed tight and her teeth were grinding as she gave in to Bo's advances, the Succubus now took to her neck, licking and sucking spreading pleasure throughout Hunter's body. A groan of pleasure escaped from her lips. In between pants Hunter tried to speak "…argh…you… had… to… heal…"

Bo started biting her lip as she smiled with lust, enjoying the impact she had on Hunter. The precum that escaped the blood mages cock was evident of the effect she was having on her. Even though Bo had to sight on the appearance of the precum due to her still feasting on Hunter's neck, she knew it was there as she swiped it with her thumb, using it as lube while she pumped away. "Well" Bo whispered once again into Hunter's ear "it's time for you to feast my dear. How about I help you get started hmm?" sucking Hunter's earlobe once she was finished talking and starting her trip down Hunter's body worshipping every limb along the way. From her earlobe to her collarbone and from her collarbone Bo reached Hunter's breast. They were small, easy to fit in one hand but big enough that Bo could squeeze them gently eliciting a gasp from their owner.

"Fuck Bo!" Hunter gasped as she tangled her hand into Bo brunette weaves. Bo straightened back up to look Hunter in her lust filled eyes before crashing her lips with Hunter's in a messy kiss, breaking away soon after giving Hunter's swollen lips one last lick before she bent back down to her breast and took Hunter's hardened nipple into her waiting mouth. Bo made sure to give each nipple a good amount of attention before moving on. Hunter was starting to buck her hips into Bo's hand and Bo knew from experience that it meant she was probably getting close and Bo wanted to get her mouth on that large member of Hunter's before she blew.

Making sure to give each ab a kiss on the way down Bo finally reached the place Hunter needed her most. Still stroking Bo looked up at Hunter "You ready for me handsome?"

"Ah… more than ever. But I don't think I'll last long Bo, your foreplay was kinda intense! I usually last a lot longer than this, being centuries old you'd think I could hold out for a decent amount of time. I've only ever been this bad with one other woman and that was lifetimes ago."

Bo slowed down her stroking, bringing Hunter's large member to her lips whist still looking up at the blood mage "I'm flattered that I can make you fall apart so easily." Licking the latest drop of Hunter's precum into her mouth, moaning at the taste. "God you taste amazing Hunter! Give me more hot stuff." Bo demanded as she grabbed Hunter's balls with her free hand and started fondling all the while taking as much of the large cock into her mouth she could.

"OH GODDESS IN VALHALLA!" Hunter yelled bracing both hands on Bo's head, drilling her cock as hard and as fast as she could. The slurping sounds coming from Bo alone put her on brinks edge. "God Bo I'm gonna cum in your fucking mouth." Hunter said through gritted teeth. "Drink my cum beautiful. Take it all!"

Bo moaned at Hunter's words, the vibration from Bo's throat sent Hunter over the edge. The Blood Mage pulling her cock out only leaving the tip in Bo's mouth as she gave herself hard, slow strokes, squeezing out the ropes of cum into Bo's mouth. Always obedient in a lust filled setting Bo took every drop and swallowed every bit.

Wiping her lips of any cum left on her lips Bo moaned as she sucked her fingers clean. Looking back up at Hunter, Bo smiled at the scene before her – Hunter, holding on to the top of both sides of the shower for dear life. Breathing hard like she just ran a marathon. "Hmm that's a site I can get used to seeing."

Hunter let out a breathy laugh. "Well… if you give…me a minute…I'm gonna put you…in a similar position." Bo raised up, a wide smile on her face. Finally recovered from her orgasm Hunter brought her hand up to cup Bo's face. "God Bo your smile is so beautiful. You could give Aphrodite a run for her money with that smile. Trust me, I've met her." They both giggled, Bo leaned into Hunter's touch. The urge to kiss Hunter to great. Slowly leaning into each other the kiss they shared was pure passion and affection.  
Soon both of them were lost in the make out session, the effect it was having on Hunter making itself known, not that she gave Bo the chance to say anything as she put her hands around the Succubus to grab at her plump ass. Squeezing it hard enough to make Bo release a moan. "Mmm you have a great ass!" Hunter said as she hoisted Bo into her arms. Bo's legs instinctively wrapping around Hunter's waist as Hunter leaned her up against the shower wall.

Bo's breathing started picking up as she felt Hunter's member brush up against her center. Her eyes glowing with lust from the suspense of what was installed for her. Bo reached behind her to Hunter's cock, moving it to her center, holding it in place as she impaled herself on the eight inch shaft, a loud moan escaping Bo. "God Hunter, please fuck me, feed on me!" Bo begged as she started grinding on Hunter's cock.

All Hunter could do was grunt, her hips starting to pump into Bo's grinding hips. The only noise that could be heard in the bathroom was- the running shower, slapping sound of wet skin making sharp contact with each other and the hard breathing coming from the two fae woman under the hot water of the shower.

It didn't take long for both women to start getting that familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm. "Bo… I'm gonna cum again!" Hunter announced as her thrust sped up drastically. Bo herself was close as well but just as she was about to announce it Hunter came inside her. The familiar feeling of her hot cum inside Bo had Bo riding her climaxing dick as hard as her Succubus ass could just as she was about to cum she felt Hunter's mouth on her neck, a sharp pain then a suction that caused nothing but pleasure and pure bliss to spread throughout Bo's entire body that caused the baby fae eyes to roll back into her head as she came so hard on Hunter's cock, a clear liquid jetting out from the tight space of her center where her and Hunter were joined as one.

After what felt like a lifetime Hunter pulled back from Bo's neck, once again out of breath from their night time escapades pulling back to look at an unconscious Bo. She would be concerned if it wasn't for the satisfied smile on Bo's face. Hunter chuckled to herself and slowly sat down with Bo in her arms as she started to wash Bo's hair and body for her, then eventually drying her off and putting her into bed with silk sheets covering her. Kissing Bo's forehead goodnight as she left the room.

* * *

Kenzi on the other hand was quite content where she was. Playing video games, yelling, swearing at other players while not hearing a single bump from across the house. _It's either Hunter has some sweet ass sound proofing in here or they aren't getting up to much over there_.  
Suddenly yearning for some melted cheese sandwich Kenzi hopped off the king size bed which Kenzi could happily go into a coma on and headed out of her room. Passing a door way she didn't see before Kenzi stopped in the hall way looking at a curtain that was hiding the door behind it.  
Checking the hall for Hunter, Bo or god knows what, once she gave the all clear Kenzi started reaching out for the material with the answers to Kenzi's questions behind it.  
"I do have one rule though." Kenzi jumped, Hunter voice scaring the shit out of her letting out an 'eep' as she jolted, facing the woman who snuck up on her. "Never look or go behind that curtain." Hunter's voice was low and as serious as the matching look she gave Kenzi.

"Right, got it." Kenzi said as she straighten her back and briskly walked past Hunter and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once out of sight Hunter sighed as her face fell from serious to sorrow as she turned towards the curtain. Her hand shaking as she reached for the said curtain. Pulling it back just enough to see the name plate on the door a sudden sharp pain stabbed Hunter in the stomach. The blood mage keeling over in silence holding her stomach as sweat started to cover her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered to the empty hallway. Breathing deeply and heavily, not moving till the pain subsided and once it did Hunter leaned back against the wall her head hitting it with a thump as she calmed down, trying to bid the memories of pain and sorrow away. Quickly getting to her feet Hunter took one last look at the curtain, making sure it looked untouched as usual then walked away.

* * *

Bo woke to an empty bed. Sitting up and stretching, getting all the kinks out of her neck she squinted as she looked out the open bay windows where the sun poured in. From what Bo could see, it was going to be a lovely day. Wanting to see the scenery for all it offered Bo got up, wrapping the silk sheet around her body and walked to the window sill. The scenery didn't disappoint. Clear blue sky and down below green hedges lined the outside fence, a bird bath in the middle of the greenest lawn Bo had ever seen. Birds already on to the job of their morning wash. Bo felt like she was in a fairytale until her eyes met black ones, causing Bo to jump as she met the eyes of the biggest crow she had ever seen on the window sill. Bo didn't move as the bird watched her, moving its head this way and that but never taking its eyes completely off her. When she went to walk away the bird squawked loudly at her causing her to jump again. Finally after what felt like an hour of non-stop staring the black bird flew off Bo not even tempted to watch where it flew off to.

* * *

Bo met Kenzi in the upstairs hallway as the two were ready to get on with their day. Kenzi giving Bo that look of ' _You totally got nailed last night'_ and Bo giving Kenzi the receiving wink of ' _I did and it was amazingly filling'_ as they descended the stairs together on their way to the kitchen where they heard the familiar voices of Hunter and Anna arguing.

"I told you, you didn't have to come in today Anna!"

"Oh tish, I had to. What would you have fed those pretty girls huh? If you try to cook anything Valhalla forbid you burn the whole house to the ground. Aye yie yie, you are almost older than time itself, don't look a day over twenty but never have you picked up a single skill in cooking."

"Is that it or is it that you want another box of payment hmm?"

"Well that too the kids just go through so much of it. But Hunter you look horrible! What happened last night you look as though you haven't slept in a week and usually you can survive that just fine let alone one night looking like you do!" Anna said with a change of tone.

"I- shh I hear them coming!"

At that moment Bo and Kenzi giving each other quizzical looks beforehand entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" both Anna and Hunter greeted.

Hunter was in a light grey, thin hugging long sleeve shirt that showed off her muscles well and grey regular jeans with black boots to finish her look.

The two women greeting back before their eyes lit up at what they saw waiting for them. A massive stack of hot, steaming pancakes each with a bowl a fresh fruit salad on the side and a large glass of orange juice. Hunter was already in the middle of hers at the kitchen bench next to where the girl's food was waiting them, and Anna behind the counted tea-towel draped over her shoulder with a welcoming smile and a bowl of her own filled with honey flakes.

Bo and Kenzi approached the bench about to sit down when Bo noticed Hunter stood, waiting for them to sit. _Such a gentleman… woman… ah! Too early!_ As she went to thank the much older fae Bo finally got a good look at Hunter. Dark circles under the woman's eyes and an all-round defeated look. Even the light from her eyes were gone. "Hey are you ok?" Bo asked.

Kenzi took that as her que to look herself. "Holy shit man, you look like you went 10 rounds with a bear… and lost. What the hell did Bo do to you last night?"

As always Kenzi made Hunter giggle. "It's nothing to be worried about, and Bo did nothing wrong."

Bo leaned in so only Hunter could hear her "Are you sure I didn't wear you out we did kinda go at it pretty hard last night."

Hunter smiled as she whispered back "Says the girl who passed out on me last night." Leaning back she winked at Bo, smiling as she ate. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up I was just fixing that dent that _malaka_ of a fae did to poor Nina."

"Na it's ok Hunter although there was this massive crow on your window sill and I swear he was watching me! It creeped me the fuck out!"

"Sounds creepy enough" Kenzi stated "I hate birds. Especially big ones."

"Oh don't worry that's just Bob." Hunter stated matter-of-factly.

"Bob?" Bo and Kenzi said in unison as they looked at each other.

"Yeah Bob and he's a Raven not a Crow but they look similar enough plus Bob is massive for a raven here look." Hunter said as she walked to the massive double doors opening one, she gave a loud whistle and long and behold a flutter of black wings come into view the owner now perched on Hunter's shoulder. Lifting her arms up in a 'ta-da' gesture Hunter gave the introductions. "Kenzi, Bo this is Bob." She said as she approached her seat, both girls leaning away from the bird. "Bob this is Bo." Hunter started.

Still leaning away Bo stuttered her greeting "ah hi"

Hunter chuckled "its ok Bo. I promise he won't hurt you. Here." Hunter said as she went to a cupboard and pulled out a box of bird feed. "Hold out your palm for me." Bo did, watching as Hunter took her hand the feel of Hunter's soft skin, somewhat distracting as she poured bird feed into her hand "now slowly offer this to him." Bo did as she was told and as she held out her palm the bird looked her in the eyes and he slowly lowered his head and gently pecked at the food on offer.

Bo look of worry instantly turned into one of joy and glee and she watched the bird accept her.  
"Now that he's done with the food dust your hands off and slowly use the back of your pointer finger to just glide it softly on his chest.  
Taking a gulp, Bo approached slowly as told and as her finger made contact the bird closed its eyes and lifted its head up whilst puffing his little chest out for more.

Everyone had smiles on their faces, especially when Kenzi jumped from her chair. "I wanna try! Me, me, me, me, me!"

Everyone giggled "Okay, okay. No feeding this time or soon I'll have to start calling him 'Pudgy'" At that moment Bob turned to Hunter a squawked "Yeah I'm talking to you!"

Kenzi approached and just like Bo the bird accepted the contact. "Oh my god! I'm the bird whisperer!" Kenzi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear including Anna who just shook her head.

"Alright off you go Bob. Be good." Hunter said as she extended the arm Bob was on to the door. The raven squawked, pecked Hunter's cheek then flew out the door, Anna shutting it behind him.

"How did you get him Hunter?" Bo asked as she started back up on her breakfast.

"I don't know to be honest. I've known Bob longer than Anna. One day I just noticed him and he kept following me everywhere I went. Usually when I woke up he was there. Almost like he was checking on me, see if I'm ok. Weird I know but that's all I can really tell you on the matter."

"That's not freaky at all" Kenzi said. Looking like a deer in headlights as everyone stared at her "Did I say that out loud?"

"So what's your next step Bo? What's on the agenda for today?" Hunter asked as she lifted the glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Well I was thinking of maybe going by the Dal, see if Trick knows anything about that fae that tried to lynch me last night. Also I should probably talk with Dyson abo-" Hunter's glass shattered in her hand.

"Dyson? Like that doggy breath detective?" Hunter inquired coldly.

"Ah I guess. Wha-" Hunter cut Bo off as she wiped down her hands and face with her napkin, excusing herself as she picked up her signature coat from beside her and stormed out of the house.


End file.
